


安全阀

by ryuku



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuku/pseuds/ryuku
Summary: 在对方面前，他们可以做最坏的自己。





	安全阀

**Author's Note:**

> 本来拿不出手的硬盘，更有病，更扭曲，但我怕除夕的鞭炮太响，德比后的佩猴太凉——反正就是这CP都这样了也不差我祸祸的意思  
> heartless asshole/mean motherfucker，雷点不高不要看  
> Bgm是Glass Animals的Love Lockdown

"The joys of mutual hate to keep them warm,  
Now hatred is by far the longest pleasure;  
Men love in haste, but they detest at leisure."  
Don Juan,CANTO THE THIRTEENTH.

1.

雪还没来得及落在铺设着地暖的人行道上就被融化了，像是还没准备好就被卷入了下一场轮回。

范佩西沿着街边走回酒店。

走过来的时候他透过橱窗看见沿路酒吧的电视里在回顾刚才的比赛，走回去时播到赛后，满屏幕都是球员呼出来的白气，穿蓝色球衣的白气向上飘，穿橙色球衣的向下坠。

镜头从和球迷一起庆祝的冰岛球员蒙太奇到一个人走向角球区观众席的他自己，又突然切到亨特拉尔，在他们两人身上折返。

玻璃门被推开，和人们闲聊的声音一起涌出来的是电视里，即使是从解说陌生的语言中也能分辨出的两个不该被放在一起的名字。

他听到就心烦。

他加快脚步，但是鞋底突然在湿润的花岗岩地砖上打了个滑，他稳住重心，停在两束路灯中间影子最短的地方。

那天结束后他态度很好地说：抱歉，我做的不对，以后会控制情绪。对教练和队友说，背朝着亨特拉尔，被提醒之后才转过身。

“可以了吗？”

他微笑着，声音温和，把可以读出挑衅意味的句子也磨成鹅卵石，目光在遇到那个人的褐色眼珠时习惯性地折射。

其实如果再重来一次，他也还是会让他闭嘴。

亨特拉尔微不可查地把脸别开。

一个如果现在吻上去不会撞到鼻子的角度。

他的牙齿硌在口腔内壁，突然有甜锈的味道溢出来，像是含了一枚硬币。

“你做的没有什么不对的。”亨特拉尔看着灯光下的某粒灰尘说。

他把鞋底不知何时结上的霜磕掉，重新迈开脚步。

夜空中乌云一层层压下来。

刚才开会的时候所有人聚在房间里，从后卫往前一个接一个地反省。

等终于轮到最后两个中锋，所有人都抬起头来。

他早已准备好了符合队长身份的发言，在心里背过了两遍，但还没来得及开口，突然有人通知希丁克足协打来电话。

临走之前希丁克看了看他，像是有些无奈，又指指坐在角落里的亨特拉尔：“你们两个的事情单独解决。”

他的嘴唇在随重力合拢前反应过来，表情郑重地答应。

而坐在远处的亨特拉尔一声不吭，队友的目光在他们之间连出一条渠。

可是有些事情根本无法解决，只能拖一天算一天。从四年前到两年前再到今年，就像在一座接一座的路灯下走，身前的影子渐渐淡了，身后的又立即追上来。

阴魂不散的某个人。

这么多年了，他还以为自己有资格首发中锋。

范佩西看见绽放的白气才发现自己笑出了声。

报纸上说的一直都是真的，他否认的也都是真的，他和亨特拉尔之间，不是轻浮的讨厌，不是短暂的怒火，是像淤泥一样深刻的厌恶，带着腥气，碰一下就会蔓延出过敏似的红色。

向来如此。

嘴里前几天咬破的伤口，又隐隐作痛起来。

回到烘热干燥的酒店，平时回国前夜总是无法安分的走廊此时一片寂静，连他的脚步声也被厚重的地毯吞没。他沾着夜雾的发梢和胡茬在室温下融化出泛光的水汽，睫毛和眉毛上也浮出了细碎的水珠，让他的视线有些模糊。

他用手指抹掉，睁开眼睛看到阳台上站着一个人。

他又停在两束壁灯中间影子最短的地方。

亨特拉尔转过头来看到他。他没有发胶的头发垂在额前，已经被冷风吹得僵硬，看着他在短暂的停顿后走向房门，也走上来。

范佩西在外套口袋里找房卡，又去翻在裤子口袋和内袋。

亨特拉尔从地上捡起房卡。

他在他刚拾起时就抢回来，亨特拉尔没站稳就条件反射般推开他。

“你来干什么，”他后退一步又逼近，他对他从来都没耐心，“找揍吗？”

亨特拉尔的嘴唇动了动，目光和他狠狠撞在一起，在空气中剐蹭出刺耳的噪音。他骂了句滚，用拳头猛地推开范佩西转身就走。

范佩西捞住他的胳膊把他拽回来撞在门上，张口咬上喉咙。

叮的一声，两个人和房门一起陷进房间。

亨特拉尔的手种进了他的头发，指甲锄在头皮上，让他牢牢地埋进颈窝，另一只手急躁地解着他的皮带。他的牙齿撕扯着亨特拉尔的肩颈，有腥甜的液体顺着齿根流进口腔。

熟悉的皮肤，熟悉的味道。

他贪婪地舔尽，舌头沿着跳跃的脉搏爬上下巴，爬上泛出过敏般红色的颧骨。

撕开衣摆，一把抽出碍事的皮带，不小心在亨特拉尔的腰上留下一条滚烫的红痕。

睫毛颤抖了一下，刺痛了他的舌尖。

熟悉的身体，熟悉的伤痕。

他的指甲摸索着划过那条突起的痕迹，亨特拉尔吸气，握住他阴茎的力道收紧，他好像能感觉到他指腹被皮带扣头划破的伤口。

他退开半步，虎口卡住他的喉咙，把他磕在墙上，目光从发尖烧到下巴。

亨特拉尔要转身，被按回去。

“我他妈不想看你。”

“我他妈也不想看你，”他攥住他的脖子，一字一句把下牙也龇出来，“不是你自己让我他妈的看你吗？”

水分潜入冻土膨胀成冰，逼出迸脆的裂痕。他眼里的岩层在破碎，透出刺目的光。

迷失在宇宙里，三年前的光。

亨特拉尔想张嘴，被他捂住了，他小臂上的青筋都涨起来，凑近嚼他憋红的耳朵。

“别再对我指眼睛，我会多想。”

2.

他的后脑撞在墙壁上的眩晕还没有散去，像树枝一样坚硬、骨节分明的手指就陷入了颈部的皮肤，威胁地收紧，带来疼痛的窒息感。

欧洲杯预选赛。

明明只有他才不得不分开嘴唇汲取空气，范佩西却也缺氧似地张开了嘴，浅红色的舌头在齿间缓慢地游弋，像一条发现了温血动物的蝰蛇。

他进了10个球。

他泛青的指节撞上他的侧脸，范佩西再回过头，嘴唇上蜿蜒的血液被舌头卷进口腔，又冒出一股，又一股。

范佩西伤愈归来。

于是像是被给予了更加粗暴的许可，范佩西再次逼近的时候狠狠掰过他的肩膀用力按在墙上。

本来只是为了微不足道的小事出言不逊。

颧骨撞上冰凉的壁纸，带着血腥气味的喘息从耳后一路向下，混合着黏膜和皮肤难舍难分的纠缠声，在后颈留下一串刺痛的咬噬。

但他们足够厌恶对方，所以不惜以身犯险。

他突然动弹不得，他的手指如尸僵般收缩，勾住范佩西撑开自己指缝的关节，生硬地压进掌心，直到听见他的骨头发出呻吟般的闷响。

“你用不着气急败坏吧，”他说，“我进再多球，首发也是你的。”

范佩西夹着他的手一起捂住他的嘴，声音被没吐出的血水模糊成一团，：“我知道。所以我来谢你啊，你帮我把球队照顾得挺好。”

范佩西的指骨箍进他脸颊，另一只手钻进他的裤子狠狠掐住他的阴茎，他疼得咬住他掌心，薄薄的皮肤在齿关下破碎，他的嘴角也冒出腥气。

和范佩西嘴里一样的血腥气，像是被他吻过。

很疼，但他突然希望范佩西继续。

范佩西的暴躁像是一种败露，如果他没有嫉妒，没有不甘，那何必如此。如果他像别人称赞的那样变得成熟而无懈可击，不再是以前那个随心所欲的混蛋，又怎会如此。

绛色的指印是恼羞成怒的蜡封，沾血的咬痕是心虚的刻章。

从别人手里抢来的东西，是不是听见风吹草动就提心吊胆。

范佩西站在本该属于他的位置上首发世界杯，把他的出场压缩到和热身差不多长的二十几分钟。

所以他怎么可能用平常心看待范佩西？一点一滴聚集起来的厌恶，渐渐就沸腾出滚烫的蒸汽，发出危险的轰鸣。

坐在替补席上看到他在场上进球，感觉额头也滞闷，太阳穴也肿胀，生理性地冒出一身热汗。真的，范佩西进一个球，他心里就咕咚一声。

这样下去，到底什么时候才能上场。

可他也从来不服，范佩西把手指勒进他的脖子前一秒他在说：

“你这届世界杯进球和我一样多。”

甚至是同一场。

他说出来的时候，都忍不住想笑。他一定是笑了，范佩西才会突然咬牙切齿地逼近。

他果然在乎。

其实可以咬得更重，掐得更深，身体力行地让他感觉到他也在体会曾经折磨他的——斯宾诺莎写道，没有人会嫉妒那不是他的同辈或不与他势位相等的人的德行。

亨特拉尔的阴茎在范佩西的桎梏中艰难地肿胀起来，范佩西箍在他脸上的手指摸到咬肌的突起。他恶意地加快速度再突然停下，亨特拉尔竟然忍住没有在他掌心挺动，只把自己下唇也咬碎。

还不服输。

不是没有遇过竞争者，但他是最不知好歹的那个。

什么都想要，什么都敢要。

他以为首发好当吗？

挺着已默认了隐隐作痛的膝盖奔跑，被同胞的嘘声灌满双耳仍不动声色，每次出一点差池，赛后就看见亨特拉尔藏不住喜悦的眉峰，在教练身边跃跃欲试地徘徊。

范马尔维克也说，如果做不到，你知道我还有别的选择。

他也一直是咬着牙。

轧进新补过的臼齿，漫出填充物的苦味。

亨特拉尔一直以来的穷追不舍是春天土壤中躁动的笋，突然窜出来扎破了他的手掌。

可他是骄傲的人。亨特拉尔越是追逐，他越要觉得刺激。

他皱起眉头，想用眉心的结把从鼻腔里和血腥味一起冲上来的兴奋压下去。

那就别服输。

足够坚硬的脊背，当起台阶来才最牢固。

心里有个滑轮，每次一边因为亨特拉尔表现出色而沉下去，另一边就为能把他压在替补席而悠悠升起。

绳索粗粝地磨过心尖，榨出躁动的血。

是既希望他对自己心服口服，心甘情愿当替补，又希望他永远做不切实际的梦，却只能垂头丧气把不甘咽下，念头在两个极端来来回回，变成亢奋的永动机。

斯宾诺莎还写过，骄傲的人必然嫉妒。

有时候发现心底沉淀着憎恶的那个人对你抱有同样顽固的恨意，比互通爱心还痛快。

一定是嫉妒。

所以疼痛很好。

到最后都只是痛，他用胯和手迎合范佩西汹涌的律动，按着他的大腿让他一次次撞进自己，但他的阴茎从范佩西进入之后就没有再勃起，到范佩西想射时花了很长时间才弄硬。范佩西让他先射出来，再享受他高潮时的绞缠。

射的时候也痛。

结束后他才第一次回头看范佩西，暗红的血凝结在嘴角和下巴，红血丝像是要崩裂一样在眼球上炸开，他转过身提裤子时，露出大腿上零碎的抓痕。

他从来没见过这样的范佩西。

他想起刚才他射之前好像还想抽出去，但没能坚持住，他的阴茎在他身体里颤抖，然后疲软下来。下巴扎进他的肩膀，气息不稳地起伏。

你也不过如此。

那些在胸腔里横冲直撞的炙热蒸汽，好像突然找到了用以发泄的安全阀。

之后敲门声把他吵醒，范佩西早就走了，海廷加来叫他起床。

“你哪里出血了？”海廷加突然惊讶问道。

他记得露出的皮肤上没有明显的痕迹，海廷加点了点他耳朵背面：“你从这到脖子后面都有，头发上面也有血。”

“被虫子咬了吧。”他抓了一下，指甲里果然多出了干涸的血，那是范佩西嘴里的。他把指尖藏进多出了两排月牙形伤口的掌心，伸出另一只手去关门，可是另一只手的指甲里也有血，是从范佩西大腿上抓出来的。

旧约里说：“不可吃血，因为血是生命。”

他们都没有信仰，但还能用什么解释。可能那天他尝过他的血，他也尝过他的，所以就一起遭了咒，之后每次见面，都要再过把瘾。

只有那个时候才没那么厌恶，一定要找个理由在对方身上抓出血、留下淤青，平时视若无睹地擦肩而过时，才能维持住不动声色。他们也总有足够的理由。要是远远看到那个人接受欢呼，就想曾见过他最狰狞最难看的样子，目光对上冷笑，深夜又是无眠。

对他们、对球队都好不是吗。

3.

范佩西发现自己咬上来时习惯性地找到了亨特拉尔最敏感的区域，他把犬齿蹭上那个地方，亨特拉尔就会耸起肩膀躲开，他们的鬓角和脸颊会揉在一起。

如果是和别人，这时范佩西会偏过头去吻近在咫尺的嘴唇。

他们从来没有接吻。

做得太过分那次，亨特拉尔半个身子掉到床下面，拼命抓着他的脖子才立起腰，疼得断断续续倒吸气，出血的唇像蝴蝶翅膀上摇摇欲坠的鲜艳鳞片，在他眼前急促地颤抖，好像正在失去自主呼吸的能力，得仰赖他渡给氧气。

他也忍住没有吻。

那次亨特拉尔把嘴唇倚在他脸边，被胡茬剐下新鲜的血珠，也不吻他，狠狠咬住他的下巴，留下第二天他得去买来创可贴遮住的痕迹。

那人唇上的血只在噩梦里尝过。

他熟练地将自己挤入饱满的臀部，牙齿咬进肩头上次留下的印记，为此亨特拉尔的拳头在墙上跌了一下，踮起脚尖。

亨特拉尔抿着嘴唇，眉头深深压上鼻梁。

每次他脸上都只有痛苦的表情，范佩西不知道是真的还是装的。他觉得是装的。

他知道他很疼，但他不就喜欢疼吗？

还是说他不愿意承认，自己现在只是来找操而已，今天他们一起首发，可他还是来了。

赛果很好，但范佩西还是更喜欢他坐在替补席。

只有二十分钟上场时间的时候，来回拼命跑动的样子多可爱，现在上场时间这么长，态度是不是有点怠慢了？

范佩西目光闪烁，手指从后爬上亨特拉尔的脖子，这次却没有握紧，只把他的头揽到自己肩膀。

他压住亨特拉尔的耻骨，像在打高尔夫前摆正置球的角度。

他一直很会利用杆头上的甜蜜点，用那里击球，可以收获最舒适的弧度。

亨特拉尔的喉咙抽紧，喉结来回滚过他掌心，表情越来越难看。他突然摆脱了他的控制，转身猛地推开：“不做就滚。”

“我怎么不做了，”范佩西盯着，“插你屁股不叫做插你哪儿叫做？”

他摆正亨特拉尔的脸，从正面进去，他威胁般地咬住他的拇指。他动起来，他闭上眼睛，脸也慢慢别开，任口中的拇指滑落。

又深深抿住唇。

范佩西的手滑下来，路过下巴和咽喉，突然发力攥住。

“为什么不张嘴，”他说，“怕我吻你吗？”

怕忍不住吻我吗？

亨特拉尔张嘴呼吸，被他突然加快的节奏撞出无意义的音节，仅仅前调听起来就知道是惬意的释放，于是他又将双唇锁入齿间，盛满怒意的眼窝泛起过敏般的红色，用上膝盖手肘一起顶他。

范佩西拧住他的手腕，捉住乱踢的腿扳向腰间，他的拳头在混乱中砸中他的耳朵，四条腿纠缠在一起对抗重力，双双跌进地毯。

范佩西翻身把亨特拉尔关进双臂，掐着他的脖子操进去，亨特拉尔握住他手腕，膝盖折起收紧又散开。

瘦削的脚后跟沿跟腱向上硌进腿根，帮他碾进未抵达过的深处，一次次恶意厮缠，竟然蛮横地让他先射了出来。

他抓着他的头发，另一只手自慰，挑衅地分开唇喘息。因高潮而痉挛的时候，体内疲软的阴茎又渐渐肿起，范佩西合上他的下巴，四指按住嘴唇，鼻尖如冰棱融化般滴下汗。

一滴一滴靠近，额头抵上额头，隔着指缝，唇沾上他呼出的热气。

亨特拉尔的眼睛忽地睁大，抵抗地蹬着双腿，却逃不过太快到来的高潮。

他眨一下眼，两排睫毛就被泪水黏在一起。

范佩西松开手，拇指爬上脸颊，在眼角沾湿。

仿佛要擦去蒙尘般，抹过右眼下方的颧骨，声音也像泪水一样湿：

“这里的痣，为什么不要了？”

亨特拉尔的眼里突然有鹿跑过。

“不是很好看吗？”

被猎的鹿。

“闭嘴。”他打开范佩西的手。

“你想让我闭嘴吗？”范佩西问，“你想让我闭嘴吗？”

不要忍。

亨特拉尔瞪进他眼底，突然扯下来咬住下巴，腰上使劲，两个人位置翻转。他坐上范佩西的腰，一点点向后挪，用臀部揉他的阴茎。

他不顾他还在缓慢而酸涩地恢复，强硬地坐进去，按住他喘息的胸膛挑衅：“能进四个球，只能来两次？”

范佩西咬牙，捏着他的腰把自己套硬，勉强撕开一个笑：“你又能来几次？”

亨特拉尔攥住他的项链把他拽起来：

“比你多一次。”

他们都知道。

有些话说出来，就不会再有下次。

安全阀造成泄露，该换了。

4.

人到底可不可以两次踏入同一条河流。

亨特拉尔的头发被范佩西抓起来，打断他企图让他射出来的吞吐，他只能仰起头，暴露出脆弱的脉搏。

范佩西咬上去，逼得他后退，他的脚踩在他褪到膝盖的裤子中间，他就一丝不挂地掉进床里。范佩西只有腰带和拉链散开，其他部分还穿在身上。

范佩西的膝盖在他小腹上压出痛哼，把两只手牢牢压在头顶，居高临下地看着。

汗水溢出灰色的鬓角，没入颈上的阴影。

他舔嘴唇，突然跃起咬他鼻尖，反被重重啃上脖子，粗鲁地撕咬。他在肋侧发力收紧大腿，夹出范佩西疼痛的粗喘。

指甲也扎进范佩西的手背，染上无法洗净、只能剪掉的潮湿。

他被汗浸透的阴茎黏腻地轧入他已然生疏的身体，自私地冲撞，久违的疼痛顺脊椎蔓延，刺破皮肤上被禁锢的记忆。

这三年，他几乎追上过范佩西，又被甩远，越想证明就越被剥夺，却偏偏被选中共同面对阴差阳错。

从四年前到两年前到今年，又是他，又是他。

又是他。

如果那天不咬破他掌心，还会不会挑起祸因。

如果真的是咒，要怎么消除。

范佩西挺起身从侧面操他，坚硬的肌肉撞在他的腿根和臀部，像是能冲散堤岸的猛烈洪流。他把小腿勾进他膝窝，手指如冰爪般攀上鼓动的手臂，大腿收缩，将他关紧，再放出来。

他们都动得越来越快，范佩西却突然按住他的胯，另一只手制止他自慰，调转角度从靠近尾椎的位置往前操。他的气管突然抽噎似地收缩，不得不分开抿紧的唇，反射般拱起腰挣扎。

范佩西沉沉压上来，指骨硌着他腕骨陷进床单，牙齿威胁般咬进肩窝。

他扭动着摆脱他的压制，刚把腿收起，就蹬在他小腹上把他踢开。

那齿尖沿着锁骨撕裂皮肉溅起血珠时，都没有一点点松口。

范佩西跌在床尾又立即扑回来，掐着他的脖子把他顶在床头，眼中突然像是被炸开的山头，岩块和土轰然滚落，激起呛人的烟尘，他用被烟尘嘶哑了似的声音吼道：“你他妈到底还想怎么样？”

“你他妈又想怎么样？”亨特拉尔被撞得头晕，但还是不甘示弱地吼回去。

“我想怎么样？”范佩西松开他的脖子，攥住他的大腿一把拽回来，两个人的阴茎撞在一起，他抓住他的脸，用拇指撑开他嘴角，“我他妈想把你弄死在这儿行不行？”

亨特拉尔用了差点把他手指咬断的力气合上牙关，范佩西把手指抽出去时，在他脸上嘀嗒下鲜血。他用手背抹掉舌面上沾的皮肉碎片，冷笑了一声说：“你要是有这个本事还用问我吗。”

范佩西一呼一吸剧烈得带着床也起伏，他把拇指放入口中吮吸，浮起血丝的眼睛如枪口瞄准他的眼睛，一只手分开他的腿又狠狠撞进去。亨特拉尔拽住他的发，双腿如牢笼般紧紧拦住他的腰臀，把他锁进自己身体里拼命绞缠。

想这样。

范佩西撑住床头借力，不顾疼痛地把阴茎整根抽出再捅进去，脸凑得极近，只要一开口就会吻上。

他眯着眼睛，眼里仿佛只剩下深色。

亨特拉尔渐渐从床头滑下，他像在看范佩西的眼睛，又像在看别处。

他突然用拇指抚上范佩西的右眉。

那块早已模糊进皮肤的疤。

“撞到的时候，很疼吗？”

范佩西深深地顶进去，他的膝盖折起到身侧。

那是十年前疼过的疤。

范佩西几乎要开口，又把唇紧紧抿起。

离得太近，鼻梁交错，一开口就会吻上。

亨特拉尔忽然凑上去，嘴唇掠过他抿唇的缝隙。

人中和下巴的皮肤上，留下了一点冻伤般的麻木。

让命运纠葛太多年的魔咒，可以解除了吧。

范佩西的眼突然在眼窝中坠得更深，他放出红透的唇，咬着笑了，捏上亨特拉尔脸颊的指骨绽出泛白的关节。

“不疼。”他说。

他们很快做完。

亨特拉尔走之前，范佩西先开门看走廊，对他歪头。

他迈向门的另一边，想起重要的事：“先对教练装一阵吗？”

“当你没来过，”范佩西说，“不然他肯定什么都问，我没关系，但你会露馅。”

“以前的教练根本懒得管我们。”

“是啊。”

他们都笑。

亨特拉尔指身上的衣服：“下个月洗了还你。”

他走出门框。

范佩西关上门。

不可以。

**Author's Note:**

> asshole和mean motherfucker分别是两位真的被评价过的词呢  
> 猴右眼颧骨对就是他指给佩西看的那个地方以前真的有泪痣，疤也是真的，所以以上都是真的


End file.
